Learning to play any instrument, and particularly stringed instruments such as a guitar, violin, banjo and the like, can be difficult and time consuming. In general, multiple strings must be pressed against a fingerboard or fingerboard at one or more finger positions disposed along a neck of the instrument. At the same time, one or more selected strings must be vibrated via plucking, strumming or bowing, and thus, producing a musical tone, note or chord. Fingerboards are generally used on stringed instruments such as violins and cellos, and do not visually indicate finger positions per se. Conversely, guitars, for example, do have visual indicators—known as frets—and thus use a fretboard. Nonetheless, regardless of the type of stringed instrument, finger positions must be memorized, one or more strings pressed at those positions against a fretboard (used herein forward interchangeably with “fingerboard”), and selected strings caused to vibrate.
Although mastering stringed instruments can be accomplished through employing instructors and/or utilizing self-teaching books and automated chord charts, among other means, it is time-consuming and arduous. A student generally must translate diagrams from paper or a computer screen to locations of finger positions along the fingerboard. Next, the student must determine which strings to vibrate. Further, because a single note or cord can be played using one of several different finger positions and/or strings, the student must then determine which of those positions is most beneficial in a sequence of notes or chords according to a song or tune.
Some attempts have been made to facilitate the learning process. One attempt has been to provide a fingering display apparatus that has one or more holes bored through a fretboard through which illuminated lights are visible even when not illuminated. Unfortunately, the bores were difficult to create, and often damaged or negatively impacted the strength of the neck, as well as its tonal qualities. The neck of the instrument could flex creating the need for frequent adjustments. Further, the bores required a cover or cap causing visible indications that the instrument had been altered. Moreover, the user could see the lights through the cover or cap. Thus, it was apparent that the instrument was a “learning” instrument.
Another attempt incorporated a “stick” on display having small lights. Much like the attempt described above, the lights could illuminate according to certain finger positions. But the display caused difficulties as it affected the tactile feel of the fingerboard, could slip in position, and was difficult to place on a neck of the instrument.
With those and other drawbacks in mind, it is apparent that while the light-system sub-displays are useful, there are no means to inexpensively employ them, no means to preserve the integrity of the instrument, and no means to hide the system from observers.
Thus, one object of the invention is to provide stringed musical instrument neck assemblies that are useful as learning tools, and are inexpensive and substantially non-detectible. Another object is to provide necks assemblies for such instrument that have a light-system along the fingerboard. Another object is to provide neck assemblies with fingerboards that do not negatively affect the integrity or tonal characteristics of instruments and that can provide a tactile feel substantially as that of an instrument using a non-modified fingerboard.